1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for improving data communication. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for a self-tuning input output (I/O) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers use I/O devices to communicate with other computers, data networks, data storage devices, and many other types of data processing systems. Typically, an I/O device is known as an I/O adapter, or simply as an adapter.
In some instances, IO adapters communicate with other devices that consolidate or facilitate data communication across numerous I/O adapters. For example, a hub is one example of a consolidator device that allows several adapters and associated data processing systems to communicate over a common link to a data network.
A bridge device is another example of a consolidator device that can be used to establish communications between two networks, such as a local area network (LAN) and a wide area network (WAN). A bridge can perform the functions of a hub with additional data communication facilitation features.
Switches, repeaters, routers, disk I/O consolidators are some more examples of consolidator devices. Essentially, a consolidator device operates to facilitate data communication between one or more adapters and a data network.
More than one adapter may exist in a given data processing environment. Some adapters may communicate with a data network via a consolidator device, whereas some other adapters may communicate with a data network directly. Some other adapters still may communicate with a data network via other adapters or data processing systems.
For example, a virtual adapter is a software representation of a physical adapter. The virtual adapter communicates with the corresponding physical adapter, which in turn communicates with a consolidator device to communicate with a data network.